O nascimento de Boruto, conforme observado por Sasuke Uchiha
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: O nascimento do primeiro filho de Naruto e Hinata, como observado pelo último Uchiha de uma janela a 50 metros de distância do apartamento de Naruto.


Eu estou realmente apaixonado por Hinata Hyuuga. Ela é uma menina bonita, espirituosa e graciosa. Naruto tirou sua virgindade em uma tarde preguiçosa,com seus corpos deitados um sobre o outro. Nove meses depois, ela tinha uma barriga maciça, levando o filho de Naruto dentro dela e parecia que a qualquer momento a criança nasceria. A sua barriga parecia um terceiro peito gigante por onde um dia estava seu estômago. Ela não se movia na metade do tempo. Ela desenvolveu um desejo insaciável pelo pênis de Naruto e ele pelos peitos dela.

Naquele dia eles não tinham nada melhor para fazer, além de foder, como vermes dentro de um intestino em estado de putrefação. Naruto se deitou de costas, ela tirou suas roupas quase cômicamente pequenas demais para suas carnes e se ajoelhou em cima dele. Ela agarrou seu pau duro como rocha, e o inseriu profundamente dentro dela e começou a montá-lo como um garanhão. Ele sentiu a pressão de seu peso incrível e a enorme barriga redonda sobre ele, mas o prazer indescritível de sua buceta apertada latejando em Naruto, e seu pau, negou qualquer desconforto. Ele se afundou em sua bela alma, naquele lugar secreto onde ninguém se atreve a ir. Depois de 30 minutos, ele e ela estavam gemendo com uma intensidade cada vez maior, eu sabia que não demoraria muito agora.

De repente, seu pau tremeu como Choji depois de comer muito churrasco e o orgasmo atinge seu clímax à medida que seu pau literalmente explodiu como uma bomba de papel dentro da cauda do Shukaku, atingindo Gaara em seu ponto mais indefeso. Ele e ela se juntam como únicas, almas gritantes do êxtase puro. À medida que a elação desaparece, ela fica do seu lado. Muito exausto para fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele simplesmente a abraça. Naquele momento, não há conflitos familiares, nem Uchihas, nem kunais. Apenas ele e ela, observando o céu ficar cor-de-rosa com o pôr-do-sol e ficando cegos disso. Ele sonha com o lindo rosto que ele encontrou neste lugar, provavelmente o rosto de sua reflexão num prato de ramen. Tão suave e doce. Um dia ele morrerá e suas cinzas serão comidas por um mendigo com fome.

Mas, por enquanto, ele é jovem e tudo o que ele quer é descansar ao sol e contar todas as coisas lindas que ele pode ver. Ele ama ter ramém nos braços. Que belo sonho para um comilão ignorante. De repente, ele despertou do seu sono para o som de um grito horrível. Ele abriu os olhos para a escuridão, levando uma fração de segundo para sua visão se reajustar. Ele se sente solitário e frio. A realidade é que não há ramén grátis Naruto. Hinata estava sentada ao seu lado, apertando a barriga, o rosto contorcido pela dor. Um sujo fluido cheiroso está reunido no chão ao redor da metade dela. Seu fofo e sujo sexo fez o bebê querer sair. Ela chora seu nome, implorando por ajuda, implorando por ele. Ridículo.

O barulho. Ela é mais alta que as minhas fãs gritando meu nome. Ele levanta o dedo em seus lábios para dizer a ela para ficar quieta. Mas a agonia é demais para ela suportar. Ele precisa fazer algo ou então despertará todo a vila e com isso, a irmã dela. Eu não sei porque a irmã dela é importante. De repente ele se lembra da protuberância em suas calças. Ele tem uma ereção matinal. Não a melhor mordaça, mas terá que ser útil. Tem quinze diferentes maneiras que isso pode falhar, e todas elas envolvem pares de dentes. Ele se levanta, agacha-se como um escravo, e usa sua barriga como uma assento improvisado, agarra seu pau ainda coberto com creme e empurra-o diretamente em sua boca feminina. Em primeiro lugar, ela tenta gritar ainda mais alto de surpresa, mas seu não-circuncisado feito de ramén pau bloqueia sua traqueia, reduzindo seus gritos para um uivo audivelmente difícil de se perceber. Sofrendo de uma dor insuportável, ela morde sua carne com cada contração. Eu tenho que confessar, apesar de ser Sasuke Uchiha, eu estava morrendo de rir. Fracassado!

Eventualmente, a dor diminui e ela não morde tanto. Agora parece quase como se ela estivesse começando a apreciar isso. Ele pode sentir seu filho chutando seus testículos. Claramente também está excitado. De repente, seu pênis começa a se agitar como Ino durante uma crise de bulimia, ele tira-o da boca logo a tempo. Um creme fumegante e pegajoso, cobrindo-a de branco como o rap horrível do Killer Bee enche as mentes com nada. O sêmen mancha suas montanhas (todas as três), juntamente com seus cabelos e a maior parte de seu rosto. Ela sorri silenciosamente por alguma razão que eu não entendo. Ele também ri. Idiotas. Então, um olhar de dor aguda cobre seu rosto. Ela está tendo o bebê dele. Ele deseja poder suportar toda a dor por ela, mas tudo que ele pode fazer é sentar e assistir.

Ele olha para a vulva dela, onde ele a fodeu como um cachorro há algumas horas. Ele pode ver uma cabeça de cabelo loiro saindo. Eu pensei que bebês eram carecas Ele tem medo de que ela comece a gritar novamente mas, muito para seu alívio, parece que ela conseguiu um melhor controle sobre a dor, graças a ele. Ela começa a gemer suavemente, parecendo que, em vez de sofrer uma agonia excruciante, ela está experimentando um orgasmo. Eu não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto ela continua empurrando. À medida que mais da cabeça se torna visível, seu gemido se intensifica. Finalmente, uma pequena cabeça emerge da vagina. Ele pode ver um rosto enrolado em um cordão umbilical. Um pequeno par de mãos agarra a cabeça, ela fracamente tenta puxar a cabeça para fora.

Ele coloca suas mãos em volta da cabeça e começa a ajudá-la a puxar. Desesperadamente, ela entra na próxima contração, e empurra tudo dentro dela. Ela sente tudo. Ela sente os ombros, os quadris e os pés deslizarem-se para fora dela, com uma onda de líquido por trás disso, e isso se sente incrível. Ela lança a cabeça para trás com um orgasmo rasgante que penetra no coração de sua alma. Eu estava me masturbando para isso e é nesse momento que eu gozo. Quando volto do clímax, Naruto não está mais lá. Foi provavelmente pedir a ajuda de Sakura. Hinata amamenta o bebê, fazendo o cuidado de espalhar o esperma de Naruto para que seu filho não engula esperma como um viadinho.

Eu odeio/amo Hinata Hyuuga. Eu quero estuprá-la e engravidá-la. Porque ela ama a ele, porque ela não ama a mim? AAAAAAArghhhhhh!


End file.
